Despedidas, ponto final e reticências
by SuzanaLeifer
Summary: CONCLUÍDA Tudo o que você queria ver no final de Eclipse, mas o epílogo de Jacob não deixou...


Me equilibrar no salto estava sendo mis fácil do que da última vez que eu tinha usado um, com uma das pernas atolada num gesso que subia até o meio de minha coxa, mais de um ano atrás, no baile dos estudantes

**Despedidas, ponto final e reticências**

**Nota: **Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer. Fic sem fins lucrativos ou comerciais.

**Despedidas**

Me equilibrar no salto estava sendo mais fácil do que da última vez que eu tinha usado um. Naquele dia eu estava, há mais de um ano atrás, com uma das pernas atolada num gesso que subia até o meio de minha coxa, com Edward ao meu lado me apoiando – às vezes me carregando – enquanto chegávamos ao baile dos estudantes.

Dessa vez a situação era bem diferente. Embora Edward continuasse do meu lado, eu tinha as duas pernas livres agora, mas eu continuava me apoiando nele. Só que por outro motivo. As escadas da pequena igrejinha de Forks estavam escorregadias com a chuva que tinha desabado durante a cerimônia do casamento, e ficaram ainda mais mortais quando foram cobertas com os milhares de grãos de arroz que jogaram em cima de nós.

"Não acredito." Murmurei. Mas eu sabia que devia esperar por coisas como essa num casamento organizado por Alice. Ela não ia querer deixar passar nada.

Nem o arroz.

A porta do Volvo se fechou ao meu lado e em pouco tempo Edward se sentou à minha esquerda, ligando o carro. Eu esperei pra ouvir as latinhas arrastando no asfalto quando o carro andou, mas nada aconteceu. Pelo menos isso.

"Respire, Bella." A voz de veludo cuidadosamente controlada não conseguiu esconder a descarga de alívio por trás dela, como se durante os poucos minutos em que estivemos diante do altar, ele mesmo tivesse esquecido de respirar. Pra ele não fazia diferença, mas era perceptível em mim.

Soltei o ar preso em meus pulmões. "Não foi tão difícil..." Minha voz saiu um pouco mais aguda do que o pretendido, na minha tentativa de aliviar a tensão que se abatera sobre nós desde que o sol havia nascido naquela manhã.

"É."

Meus olhos se prenderam nos dele, mas ele encarava a rua diante de nós, com um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. Em um segundo, seus olhos lampejaram pra mim, e o brilho deles me fez parar de respirar. De novo.

Eu nunca os tinha visto brilhar daquele jeito, como se todas as emoções fossem jorrar em cascatas a qualquer momento por eles. Eu estava acostumada a ter dificuldades em lidar com meus sentimentos, mas ver Edward sentir dificuldades com isso era novidade.

"Respire, Edward."

Ele desprendeu o olhar de mim e deu um sorriso largo, desviando os olhos e freando o carro. O movimento de inércia me fez olhar para fora, só pra perceber que estávamos no estacionamento da escola.

O ginásio era o maior local de eventos da cidade, e pra mim pouco importava que a festa fosse feita ali ou em qualquer outro lugar. Eu sabia que não ia aproveitar aquilo tanto quanto os outros.

Edward me ajudou a descer do carro, puxando os babados da saia do vestido levemente para o alto para que meus pés não se enroscassem neles. Muitos carros já estavam estacionados e eu me perguntei como as pessoas tinham chegado tão rápido. Então eu me dei conta de que talvez Edward tivesse dirigido devagar dessa vez.

Incrível como o tempo voava quando eu estava com ele.

Edward lançou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou para um abraço. Eu não me lembrava de tê-lo visto dessa forma antes. Radiante, sem caber em si de tanta felicidade. Eu presumia que eu devia estar assim também, pra tornar o momento completo pra ele, mas pensar que eu tinha acabado de me casar ainda me perturbava.

"Pronta?"

Eu fiz uma careta imaginando o que iríamos passar agora. A hora de cumprimentar, abraçar e sorrir até os músculos das bochechas ficarem dormentes.

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

"Não vamos adiar mais." Disse, e me deu um leve empurrão para que começássemos a andar.

Quando passamos pelas portas duplas e chegamos ao interior do ginásio, eu estanquei. Aquilo não era nem um pouco parecido com a última festa que eu me lembrava de ter tido ali. Nada de balões e papel crepom. Aquilo não parecia nem um pouco com o ginásio da escola, e eu só consegui murmurar um "Uau, Alice."

Edward relanceou um olhar preocupado pra mim.

"Ela passou dos limites?" perguntou.

"De todos." Eu disse sem pensar, ainda pasma com a decoração. Só depois de um tempo eu percebi que a mão dele estava rígida sob o meu toque, então eu me apressei em despreocupá-lo. "Eu não ligo, se quer saber. Não é a festa que me importa no momento..."

Um sorriso torto apareceu nos lábios dele enquanto sua mão relaxava.

"Nós não precisamos ficar aqui, se você não quiser."

Eu encontrei o seu olhar e meu corpo inteiro tremeu com todas as sugestões que ele me fazia em silêncio. Foi difícil resistir à tentação, mas eu precisava. As palavras de Charlie ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos, me pedindo que eu lhe desse um abraço de despedida.

E eu mesma queria isso. Eu queria abraçá-lo, abraçar Reneé, Phil, Ângela, Ben, Jéssica, Mike, Erick, Tyler... até mesmo Lauren, se ela aceitasse, é claro. Eu queria abraçar todos eles antes de dizer adeus. Eu não sabia quando ia vê-los de novo. Eu não sabia _se_ eu ia vê-los de novo.

Eu sacudi esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, chacoalhando-a suavemente.

"Só vai levar um minuto. Não pretendo demorar com isso." Eu disse a Edward, enquanto as pessoas no salão se davam conta da nossa chegada e se dirigiam até nós. Todos os rostos que me eram familiares estavam acumulados em um só lugar, como o final daqueles filmes românticos.

Lancei mais um olhar para Edward e murmurei. "Eu não gosto de despedidas."

**Ponto final**

A casa dos Cullen estava vazia e silenciosa. A festa no ginásio duraria ainda por muito tempo, e toda a família de Edward, ficaria por lá, apesar de que eu tinha a constrangedora impressão de que eles ficariam por lá durante um bom tempo, mesmo que a festa tivesse acabado.

Eles estavam deliberadamente nos deixando a sós.

Edward abriu a porta pra eu passar, e a penumbra que tingia a sala de estar me sufocou. Na verdade eu sabia que a repentina falta de ar não tinha nada a ver com a suave escuridão, mas eu preferia não pensar no verdadeiro motivo. Não agora.

Senti os dedos frios de Edward roçarem meu rosto, seus olhos dourados a centímetros dos meus. Eu estava acostumada com a velocidade dele, então não me assustava mais o fato de ele aparecer de repente diante de mim.

"Obrigado por cumprir tão bem a sua parte no trato." A voz dele era quase um sussurro.

"Eu me esforço muito, sabe?"

Ele sorriu, mas por um breve instante. Seus olhos então se tornaram interrogativos, quase preocupados.

"Eu também vou me esforçar pra cumprir a minha, Bella, mas eu não tenho nenhuma garantia de que... Você tem certeza que –"

Eu não deixei ele terminar.

"Eu ainda quero que você cumpra sua parte. E não me vem com essa de que eu sou frágil..." Eu puxei o ar com força, me controlando enquanto as mãos dele envolviam meu rosto. "E se algo der... errado – a palavra saiu um pouco arranhada – então é só você me morder e deixar o resto acontecer. Tenho certeza que meu coração não vai parar se eu estiver com uns ossos quebrados."

Seus olhos demonstraram pânico e eu soltei o ar com uma risada.

"Eu estou brincando, Edward." Ele pareceu relaxar. "Mas não deixa de ser verdade..."

"Eu não quero que seja assim." Ele disse de repente.

"O que?" Eu perguntei rápido demais, com medo de que ele estivesse desistindo de cumprir com sua palavra. Ele parecia tão _intenso_ naquele dia na clareira. "Mas... você disse que me queria! – eu bradei - Você nem mesmo queria esperar por hoje!"

"Eu não estou falando _disso_ Bella..." ele sorriu exasperado. "Eu estou falando de sua transformação. Eu não vou querer que você esteja toda quebrada. Você já vai sentir dor suficiente quando... – ele hesitou um pouco, medindo as palavras – estiver acontecendo."

"Uh." Foi o que eu consegui dizer, diante do alívio de perceber que ele não estava dando para trás, e diante do desconforto que a palavra _dor _me causou.

O silêncio nos envolveu, e de repente eu estava ciente da proximidade de Edward, sua respiração incrivelmente perfumada de encontro com meu rosto. Ele pareceu perceber também, e então seus lábios estavam nos meus, delicadamente no começo, mas abrindo-os logo em seguida, pedindo espaço para um beijo um pouco mais profundo.

De repente a delicadeza deu lugar à urgência, e antes que eu pudesse pensar, ele estava me carregando escada acima, abrindo a porta do seu quarto e parando diante da cama com tanta suavidade que eu nem pude perceber o quanto tinha sido rápido.

Ele me deitou na cama, o meu vestido se esparramando ao meu redor, todos aqueles babados parecendo extremamente desnecessários agora. Eu senti seu corpo frio ao lado do meu, e seu olhar profundo segurando meus olhos.

"Bella, eu preciso te dizer isso antes..." ele percebeu na hora a expressão de pânico que passou pelo meu rosto e completou rapidamente. "Eu não vou desistir agora é só que..." Ele puxou uma grande quantidade de ar. "Eu vou me controlar, eu vou usar todo o autocontrole que eu tenho, mas se for demais pra mim, se eu perceber que eu vou te machucar, eu vou interromper isso, ok?"

Eu não queria ouvir sobre a parte de interromper, mas eu não podia ser egoísta agora, não quando eu já havia sido tantas outras vezes antes. Eu sabia o quanto era complicado pra ele se controlar o tempo todo pra não me machucar, e agora nós estávamos à beira de perder o controle, então...

Estremeci. Rapidamente eu fechei os olhos, minha respiração rápida e ruidosa quebrando o silêncio do quarto.

"Eu confio em você. E vou entender todas as suas decisões." Murmurei abrindo os olhos para encarar a expressão serena dele, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

Eu não tive muito tempo pra admirar aquele rosto de mármore magnífico, porque os lábios dele encontraram os meus, e sua língua fria deslizou sobre a minha, provocando arrepios em meu corpo.

Num movimento gracioso e rápido ele se colocou sobre mim, passando suavemente seus dedos sobre meu pescoço e no meu braço, antes de hesitar brevemente e escorregar para minha cintura.

Eu procurei os botões de sua camisa. Eu não tinha me dado conta de como o traje de gala dele era complicado de se abrir. Muito mais do que os suéteres e as camisas que ele costumava usar, embora eu não os abrisse com muita freqüência. Eu senti os lábios dele se curvarem num sorriso de encontro aos meus.

"Isso vai ser muito mais fácil pra mim do que pra você..." Ele murmurou, e só então eu me dei conta de que muitos dos botões nas costas do meu vestido estavam abertos, enquanto eu malmente havia afrouxado o botão de sua gola. Como ele conseguia isso?

"Sempre é..." eu respondi tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Sem aviso, suas mãos hábeis puxaram delicadamente o tecido branco que cobria meus ombros, expondo minha pele. Ele beijou cada centímetro visível do meu corpo, e continuou fazendo isso em cada parte que ele ia desvendando com uma paciência secular. De vez em quando eu o ouvia murmurar "Eu te amo" mas eu estava perdida demais com as sensações de seu toque em mim para responder.

Os minutos passaram mais rápido do que eu esperava. Eu só me dei conta da minha total nudez quando Edward ergueu o tórax para despir sua própria roupa, deixando um espaço em que minha mente processasse algo mais além de sua pele na minha. Ele lançou suas roupas para um canto e elas caíram ao lado do monte de tecidos que meu vestido fazia no chão do quarto. Eu não podia explicar o que estava sentindo no momento. E também não acho que saberia explicar nunca o que vivi naquela noite.

Quando senti o corpo nu dele sobre o meu, os lábios frios se aquecendo com o meu calor, quando o desejo tornou-se insuportável e a urgência de nos unirmos ficou intolerável, quando eu senti o nossos corpos se movimentando como um, ondas de calor percorrendo meu corpo e minha alma, eu soube que só havia uma explicação para tudo aquilo...

Eu podia estar deixando a vida humana para o passado, mas com certeza eu ia levar comigo a lembrança da melhor emoção humana que eu já havia sentido.

**Reticências**

A respiração dele era rápida de encontro ao meu rosto, confundindo-se com a minha própria. É óbvio que a dele era pelos sentimentos que estavam transbordando dele agora, enquanto a minha envolvia o súbito cansaço que meu corpo frágil sentia. Parecia que um terremoto estava abalando Forks, mas me dei conta de que éramos só nós dois que estávamos tremendo.

Ele beijou meus lábios e me surpreendi que eles não estivessem tão frios como de costume. Eles haviam absorvido o meu próprio calor.

Eu protestei quando senti o peso dele deixar meu corpo, mas logo ele estava me puxando para seu lado, abraçando-me e beijando minha testa. Eu fechei os olhos, desejando que aquilo não passasse nunca. Eu não queria falar, eu não queria pensar, eu não queria nem mesmo respirar com medo de que tudo acabasse de repente. Eu estava extremamente grata que ele tivesse se controlado, que ele não tivesse interrompido nada como tinha dito que faria antes.

Isso me fez pensar em algo desagradável. Ele tinha se controlado tão bem, enquanto eu tinha praticamente perdido minha mente. Tudo tinha sido tão intenso pra mim que eu não via como me controlar. Mas ele tinha sido um perfeito cavalheiro, e não me machucara uma vez sequer. Isso me levava a pensar que... E se... E se ele não tivesse...

Eu tinha que perguntar a ele. E rápido, antes que minha coragem se dissipasse junto com a atmosfera quente acumulada densamente no quarto.

"Edward?" eu chamei timidamente, observando seu rosto perfeito, com os olhos fechados.

"Hm?"

"Essa foi uma experiência... exclusivamente humana?" Minha voz tremia, mais do que eu esperava.

Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou com um sorriso, parecendo perceber o que eu temia. Um beijo pousou em meus cabelos suados.

"Não."

Eu suspirei, aliviada.

"Você... manteve seu autocontrole..." Eu disse com a voz ainda trêmula.

Ele sorriu mais abertamente dessa vez.

"Foi um esforço sobre humano, quero dizer, sobre vampiro, mas eu consegui..."

Eu absorvi suas palavras por um momento, uma cor avermelhada tingindo meu rosto, lembrando das novas sensações que eu tinha acabado de experimentar, percebendo que ele tinha provado sensações novas também. Me perguntei se seriam as mesmas.

"Eu quero experimentar isso de novo quando for vampira." Apesar de parecer que eu estava louca pra repetir tudo de novo, eu só queria... comparar.

Um olhar malicioso brotou no rosto dele, e ele me deu seu mais lindo sorriso torto.

"Não vai demorar muito." ele sussurrou.

"Só me diga se vai ser tão bom quanto foi agora..." eu disse sentindo seu olhar chamuscando sobre mim.

"Te prometo que vai ser bem melhor..."

Eu me apoiei num cotovelo e olhei para ele com um sorriso. Então puxei meu cabelo para o lado, expondo meu pescoço e aguardei.

Ele levou tempo demais pra perceber o que eu queria, então eu suspirei resignada.

"Depois dessa promessa eu não quero mais esperar muito, sabe?"

Eu vi o olhar de Edward vacilar de mim para uma mesinha de cabeceira onde ampolas de morfina se equilibravam precariamente. Idéia de Carlisle.

"Eu não acho que aquilo vai ajudar." Suspirei.

"Eu espero sinceramente que pelo menos torne mais suportável."

Eu segurei seu rosto com a mão livre.

"Eu tenho você aqui. Isso é o melhor remédio que eu poderia querer. É o motivo maior que vai tornar esses três dias suportáveis." Eu parei pra pensar um momento e depois falei "E agora você me deixou ansiosa com essa promessa..."

Ele sorriu malicioso. "Certamente esse é um bom motivo, até pra mim..." Ele começou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu pescoço, fazendo um calor descer pela minha espinha. Mas eu não queria recomeçar. A primeira vez tinha sido suficientemente especial. Eu queria outra coisa agora, e cada vez com mais urgência, antes que ele percebesse meu coração acelerando perigosamente e resolvesse escorregar, me pedindo mais um ano de faculdade ou algo do gênero.

"Estou pronta, Edward."

Os beijos cessaram e seus olhos voaram para os meus, demorando-se longamente. Eu sabia que ele estava gravando em sua memória uma coisa que ele disse amar tanto em mim, meu rubor. Seus dedos percorreram minha face, sentindo o calor que seria perdido em breve, e para sempre. Pela última vez ele me lançou um olhar interrogativo.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Estou pronta." E minha voz não vacilou.

Nós sorrimos e seus lábios voltaram ao meu pescoço, mas dessa vez eu sabia que não era para um beijo.

Eu fechei os olhos, apaixonada, feliz, completa. E então, o mais delicadamente possível, os dentes dele perfuraram minha pele.

**Nota: **Eu queria agradecer a meu marido, que pacientemente esperou que eu devorasse em quatro dias os três romances da série, dedicando menos atenção a ele do que merecia. E ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando me encorajou a fazer um final mais... detalhado para essa história.

No final, eu ainda desconfio que ele mesmo estava esperando por algo assim quanto ele também acabar de ler a série Crepúsculo...

Espero que vocês gostem...

Trilha sonora, Adriana Mezzadri - Marcas de Ayer e Andru Donalds – Save Me Now

Downloads no rapidshare. É só colocar o endereço do site e acrescentar o restante abaixo.

/files/117598205/TrackNo12.mp3

/files/117600731/AndruDonalds-Savemenow.MP3

Meia Noite


End file.
